Theres No Place Like Sunnydale
by NirvanaGirl
Summary: A journey is to be embarked upon by all the characters we know, to find where they belong and where their supposed to truly be.
1. Ensemble

Thump, thump, drip, drop, drip. Willow Rosenburg sat in the Hyperion Hotel Lobby awaiting the inevitable fate of telling Angel that his one true love, in like 246 years is well dead. She can't be dead I am not here telling Angel in Los Angeles that Buffy is dead, she's my best friend, I love her so much. But she was and Angel so past deserved to know  
  
"CALL HIM?!" Willow exclaimed. Xander looked hurt like a wounded puppy.  
"Sorry Xander its just, everything. But what am I going to do, um hey Angel how's it going oh yeah we are great! Averted a apocalypse again, but Buffy died in the process, I don't think so.  
  
So many thoughts ran through the young woman's head she couldn't comprehend the half of it,. It was so quiet, thump, thump went her heart, drip, drop, drip. She didn't hear the car, voices and footsteps immediately.  
  
"Are-Are you sure about that?" The skittish girl asked. Cordy turned to her extremely happy, maybe exhausted but happy none the less.  
"Trust me, taco's everywhere and soap!!!" She assured the older girl who's mind made her seem 15, Winfred Burkle but they just called her Fred. Wesley, Fred, Cordelia, and Gunn were making there way through the garden towards the lobby Angel only slightly behind.  
  
"You that portal jumping a fun ride if we sold it to a theme park, we could get paid." Gunn said upbeat as everyone, Angel was the most upbeat, not only did he had have his family back, he could separate himself and Angelus complety, screw sunlight he was home. He ignored the blaring alarm in his head saying something was off. He burst past everybody a rare huge smile on his features. The voices fade as the view is now of that of the young witch.  
  
"I wanna say it can I say it?!" Angel asked running past everyone.  
  
"Say what?" Wesley's barely audible voice said. She heard Cordy and two unfamiliar people laugh. She saw the door open sitting leaned forward playing with her hands. He opened it fully ready for a dramatic poise. "There's no place like..." He trailed off, as Cordy approached from behind seeing Willow.  
  
"What's..." She stopped as the haggard, damp faced, eye's glistening shell of her formal classmate stood. Her eyes had gooey black mascara lines under them as her hazel connected with his chocolate. Everyone even Cordy and Wesley were confused, Angel wasn't. For the witch and Vampire the world was no other than them. With two words Angel admitted to his soul what he didn't want to know in the first place, confirming his worst fears. His voice was shaky and his eyes were glistening with soon to be tears. "Its Buffy." 


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer-okay hi not only am I Joss Whedon, Bruce Seth Green, Marti Noxon, David Greenwalt etc. And own all the characters and scripts- I come here to right when I can simply do it on the show, hmm lets think about that one, shall we?  
Feedback- Retrogirl@superheros.as  
A/N, Darla isn't pregnant, Giles didn't leave, basically anything after "The Gift" and "Theres No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" Never happened.  
Dedication- This is out to Azurite whom actually reviewed!!!!!!! Thank ya's a bunch:) I feel all giggly. Oh and to Roni and Willow (Obviously not Willow Rosenburg I am not that delusional) if they come and read like I told them to.  
Another A/N- My writing is crappy but take a chance then review or e-mail me its up there some where *frantically points up*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So the poof just went poof?" Spike asked in a tight black shirt and rugged jeans leaning against a pole in the Hyperion.  
  
"Well not 'poof' as you disappearing poof, or you know dusty poof, I mean I turn my back and look back he's all vanished." Cordelia Chase said playing with one of her nails, close to emotional breaking, she was a little past worried about Angel. Maybe Spike had a chip in his head, and maybe he watched over Buffy's little sister after she died, but sure as hell , he was annoying.   
  
"Well he does that." Fred pointed out.   
  
"Yeah with Buffy," Willow swallowed. "You know stealthy walking up and stealthily disappear." Willow said.   
  
"Yeah that's dead-Angel for ya. But he wouldn't just not come back" Xander said. It didn't feel right two years after Buffy's death he finally was getting over his grudge for Angel. Sensing his discomfort, Anya clutched his hand, her engagement ring cold on his hand.   
  
  
"We wouldn't have called you from Sunnydale, if there was no need for alarm." Wesley said.   
  
"But where do we start English? He's been gone for two weeks, the last time he was gone so long when he was you know grieving." Gunn said, he didn't want to hurt this group of friend she had, they were like family her death still a open wound to them, waiting for painful salt.   
  
"I don't know." Giles said honestly answering the young man's question removing his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt, replacing them back on the bridge of his nose, in his Gile-sy way. They were scattered (Fang gang, scoobies, the slayerettes...) through out Angel's hotel all sitting negative Spike.   
  
"Maybe without Buffy he doesn't want to be here." Dawn said quietly. She was slightly taller, wore baggier, darker clothes and make-up, clunky jewelry/belts and filled out more for the sixteen-year-old she was, but she was still the little girl they always thought they knew.   
  
"He hasn't done anything crazy about that Buffy girl in two years though." Fred said. It nearly took her that long to regain her sanity.  
  
  
They all heard the crash enlisted from Angel's room rushing to get there. What they found nearly made there hearts stop (for those who beated). Angel and Buffy close to on top of each other, Buffy in the clothes she was in when she plummeted from the tower, and Angel in the ones he disappeared in through they didn't change that much. (in my mind Angel will always wear black) They were severely bloodied and bruised, appearing to be in a sleeping state. Both of the gangs rubbed their eyes and heads trying to comprehend the scene laid out in front of them. Even those who never knew Buffy, it was no doubt she was the girl perfectly conformed in Angel's arms. All stood in silent shock. Buffy was the first to stir then Angel. "What- huh I am dead!" They said in union.   
  
"I think we're both here." Angel confirmed.   
  
"You're hurt." They once said again in harmony. Angel still painfully lying down, took his right index and middle finger to her neck finding a steady rhythm un  
  
der it. The gangs watched the exchange the former lovers had in awe frozen in place. "You're definitely alive." Angel assured. Buffy's eyes went wide as she completed the same motion he did to her.  
  
"So are you!" She exclaimed. He looked at her confused as she carefully moved to feel his heart. Angel suddenly realized he needed to breathe, not doing it so he wasn't exclude, it made him feel closer to humanity.   
  
"Not possible I should be dead, I felt this searing pain..." Angel said:  
"Shanshu"  
Wesley and Cordy both thought but could not find their voices. Buffy raised herself painfully, slightly above him putting her hand on his heart.   
  
"You are." She whispered. She took his hand under hers putting it on his heart to.   
  
"See." She whispered again. His large hand under her small one was searing hot. She raised her battered body slightly more pushing her back smiling at him.  
  
"You're human, were both alive." She said. They both winced in pain helping each other sit against the wall. They finally acknowledged everyone else's presence.  
  
"We're back." Angel said. "Really back. Apparently" Buffy said, confused, but she didn't mean just physically but emotionally as well. They all broke contact as Willow turned around and whispered.   
  
"Oz." They gangs moved so Buffy and Angel could see the short, some what werewolf, hands stuffed in pockets of old jeans a orange shirt, and now red hair with blue tips. 


	3. Oh The Pain

 They were once all spread through the lobby, plus the additions of Buffy, Angel and Oz. Willow and Cordy had to help Buffy and Angel up who were surprisingly civil, lovingly in each other's arms.   
"This is way to weird even for us." Cordy said.   
"I'm so glad your back" Dawn whispered chokingly to her sister  
. "Who's your guardian Dawnie? Has dad got back from Spain?" Buffy asked her sisterly protection over coming her in a wave. Dawn shook her head painfully.  
"I am he guardian, legally. The watcher's council owed me quite a bit, Willow lives with us to, she helps a lot." Giles said. Buffy smiled warmly at her.  
"Though we are not sure why…or how for that matter your back, you're injuries need tending." Wesley said almost urgently. "  
Come on Angel." Cordy said not bothering to ask, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It stung Buffy how distance they were so close. Damn Cordy must've of gotten strong, nearly holding herself and Angel up.   
"I can help Buffy." Xander said. Cordy looked back still heading towards Angel's bedroom, along with Anya.  
"XANDER!"  
Giles rolled his eyes along with Willow. Oz looked slightly amused, from his otherwise emotionless features. Except for all the new people, it was just like old times. Willow got up giving a glare to Xander.  
"I'll take care of Buffy." Willow said still finding it hard to believe it was her. She hooked her arm with her best friend, non blood sister taking care of all her weight, Buffy barely walking. "  
You know where the other bathroom with first aid is Will." Cordy said not turning around.  
   
 Willow helped Buffy getting her used to be white sweater and black tank off. She had to steady herself against the counter Buffy currently resided on, gasping.   
"Buffy." She whispered, Buffy's stomach was so covered with black and blue bruises, a slash of blood through her bra, about ten deep slashes down her back and though the bruises, closing with slaying power before her eyes, but not so quickly, they were still deep, her back was covered in those red-blue bruises. Buffy winced as Willow got the first-aid kit. She began to tend to a large bleeding cut that would have probably killed a normal person.   
"Buffy…do you remember how this all happened? I don't really remember think your bod…" The young red headed witch trailed off.   
"You can say it Wills." Buffy said encouraging..   
"Your body wasn't…it didn't, it wasn't this battered." Willow said.   
"I think I was in heaven, for a while, I saw mom, Kendra, Merrick, my old watcher, Cecelia, my cousin who died, and Jenny, remind me I have to tell Angel something, and a lot of people I loved and died, you don't know of. It was peaceful there, quiet. They called to me, and gave me some sort of test, I don't really remember most of it. I couldn't have been their more than two weeks. And then boom," She makes a expression of body language with her hands. "  
I am all battered and torn, in my vampire ex-lovers arms miles away where all my friends are. My god, you guys can't change that quickly." She said inspecting her friend.   
"You're hairs longer, Cordy's is shorter, you all look like your older, Dawn has filled out, and looks about 16 or 17 (can we change Dawn to 17?)  she's taller and more filled out." She watched her friend's expressions carefully.  
"Willow?" Buffy asked inquisitively.   
"How long have I been gone?" "Two years. Give or take, Spike can tell you the exact number of days." Willow said wrapping the gauze around Buffy's waist.   
"What about Angel?" She asked.  
"Complety disappeared a week ago. It's the reason we are in Los Angeles, I haven't been back since well I gave him the news of your…departure." Willow said, pain covering her features  
. "I knew you would be the one to Wills." She said fondly taking a piece of Willow's shoulder length hair and looping it around her ear.   
"Where's Tara and why is Oz here?" She asked immediately regretting what she said, at the look that masked Willows face.   
"Ta-Tara died, the whole brain thing it was to much trauma, she was sane for a day… she kinda had a witchy version of a aneurysm, like your mom, I think she was in pain though… Oh my God Buffy it was so hard , we went to sleep on your living room floor…all of us, and I wook up and her chest was so cold and her heart was.. nevermind…Oz, I haven't seen him since you have."  The witch said.   
"It's Kay, I'm over it...well maybe never over it, but I am better." She said to Buffy's look. She cleaned a cut out from her temple, to chin, wiping excess dried blood away with a cold cloth, putting a bandage down on her eye brow and cheek. Jeez Cordy had strange bandages for everything.   
"Okay I am going to get you a clean shirt of mine, but lets check your legs first." Willow said. The pants were caked in dirt, but not torn. Buffy rolled her black pants to her knees. They were also bruised but no cuts.  
"Oohh Ouch!" Willow said making a hissing sound, tracing her hands gently across her friend's leg. "I think your shin is cracked." Willow said  
. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital?" Willow suggested timidly, knowing Buffy's full extent of dislike when it came towards hospitals.   
"I'm fine Wills." Buffy promised reassuringly.   
"I know…I do," She reinforced. "But…its just, it was so hard without you Buffy." She said her chin trembling.  
"If I lost you again…I couldn't take it, your like my sister, you make me everything I am and I really can't take losing you again, I love you so much." Willow said breaking down in tears.   
"I love you." Buffy repeated. Willow lightly hugged her, avoiding her ribs.  
"I'm going to go get that shirt, unless you and Angel aren't gun shy anymore, walking around in no clothes." Willow was rewarded with a laugh.   
"Thanks, get a brush to?" Buffy asked.   
"Sure."  
   
   Angel's injuries were much the same as Buffy's; Cordelia had white bandages across his stomach, his shoulder, and face.   
"You really should go to the hospital." Cordy said like a mother.  
"Yeah you can explain why I don't have a pul------"Cordy cut him off.  
"No your human." She filled in, unable to keep a smile from breaking across her face.  
"I really am human aren't I?" He asked. Cordy nodded her smile getting wider, she had wanted this for him so long.   
"You're human!" She repeated. He was now smiling to.  
"Human?" He asked wanting reassurance.  
"Human complety mortal." She confirmed. She engulfed him a tight hug that hurt Angel like hell but he didn't care.  
  Buffy came out, in a black power puff girl shirt fitted her well, and some clean sweat pants Willow also got her, her once resilient blonde hair was darker and hanged limply on her shoulders almost past her elbows, brushed. Angel had on a dark grey shirt and black pants, surprise, surprise. [A/N again: To ME Angel will always be dark and broody with a few laughs and smiles, from Buffy of course] They both were quickly standing in front of each other, in the middle of the lobby. "You're hurt." They both said in harmony. Buffy could visibly see the bandage poking from Angel's shirt. She ran her hands gently over the bandages, making Angel shiver, on his black eye, near tears. "You are going to the hospital, now."  She said in the tone that resembled Cordelia's.  
"You need to, too." He added,   
"No I am the slayer, your human now." She said.  
"Buffy…" He started.   
"No you hospital, now."  
   
  


	4. Dreaming of the future

The nurses and doctors tended to Buffy quickly, but had Angel there for over an hour. Everyone new and old were scattered about, the ones who knew Buffy hugging her at least every ten minutes, Dawn and Willow were curled up with her asleep, Giles in a tiny couch with Xander across from them. The L.A gangs were off going to get cokes and Oz just kept kind of a way from the group.   
  
  
"Oh my God, Tara sweetie, no!" Willow wept over her girlfriend's body. After Buffy died they retreated back to Buffy's house, Willow asleep on the floor with Tara, Xander and Dawn, and Giles, no one particularly wanting to be far from each other, except Spike who slept on the couch. Willow awoke to find the chest she was sleeping on cold.  
  
"Willow what is it?" Xander's voice barely breaking the fog in her mind, everyone began worried.   
  
"Tara, no baby I need you, you can't…baby no not you to." She said mindlessly trying CPR and other movements to revive her girlfriend. A ghostly figure walked up to the red head and suddenly they were in a different room.   
  
"Don't lose your heart, your lover will soon finish what she was sent here for."  
  
  
Willow awoke in a start against Buffy's shoulder. "What is it Will? You okay?" Buffy asked, only being back for barely a night and already back into friend mode.   
  
"Ye-yeah I'm fine…I was just remembering Tara's…it doesn't matter… I need some air." The witch jumped up walking away , Buffy looking at her retreating form. She turned to Oz who just followed his ex.  
  
  
Oz found Willow sitting on the curb outside of the hospital. "Can I sit here?" He asked. She made a meek nod. "I …I know that I am not part of your life anymore…and I have no right to know, but what's going on, I mean, apparently all I gathered is that Buffy was dead, Angel was missing and now both of them are back, what's with the gloom." Willow spoke in a far away voice.   
  
"Tara died right after Buffy did… Glory brainwashed her…but I fixed her, I guess humans can't take all the trauma… I have flashbacks of her… a lot. I miss her Oz, I will always love you, but… Tara, she was my baby. I lov-loved her so much and they took her away from me!" Willow said beginning to cry. Oz took her into his arms naturally.   
  
"I'm so sorry." He said honestly.  
  
  
  
The doctor finally walked out with Angel, Buffy and Cordelia being the first to jump up. Buffy ran over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
"I'm fine-"  
  
He got cut of by the long black haired doctor. "He'll be fine, if he keeps his bandages up. I made a prescription for a pain reliever for him, just in case its to much. There were no major fractures." The doctor walked away.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Everyone got up to leave. 


	5. Almost There

Buffy felt someone staring at her in while she waited for Angel to get his prescription. She saw Spike. "What is it?" He lit up a cigarette before answering.  
  
"Nothing pet."  
  
"You know, smoking kills." She said. He arched his eyebrow at her. "Yeah I know, fine it can kill me …again, plus were in a hospital. Now tell me what's up, you seem all down." She said taking his cigarette and putting it out.  
  
"I… and , never mind. Are you and Angel starting things up again?"  
  
"No, yes…I don't really know, I mean I just got back…" She looked at the look in his eyes. "Spike… you might not know this, but from wherever I was, I could see what you guys were up to. I saw how you took care of Dawn, just cause I asked you too, and you did it solely for that. You changed, and I can't be in love with you… I'm sorry. But I do consider you a really good friend."  
  
"I know love… and I guess this is what you do when your in love…step back and let the person be happy. Buffy hugged him tight.   
  
"This means a lot to me Spike…it might not seem like it but… it does." She smiled at him and ran to the counter. Spike sat down sadly on the couch.  
  
When Buffy and Angel returned with the nurse, the nurse looked around. Gunn had his arm around Cordelia's waist, Dawn was asleep now on Xander's shoulder. Giles was talking to Fred. She looked at the love flowing between all of them and turned to Angel. "You are very lucky to have such a family." She turned to everyone. "All of you."   
  
Buffy wrapped her arm around Angel's shoulder and everyone answered. "We know." The nurse retreated. "Where are Will and Oz?" Everyone shrugged.  
  
  
"We got plenty of hotel rooms, everyone can stay here tonight." Angel said. Him and Buffy shared a awkward glance. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"I'm going to room with Willow and Dawn." She said knowing her sister and best friend would want to be with her tonight.  
  
"We have enough furnished rooms for everyone else to have there own tonight." Angel said.   
  
"I'm heading out in two days anyways." Oz said. Willow flashed a hurt look at him. After the long talk they had he hadn't talked to her. "Look I need to talk to Willow." He nodded for Willow to follow him to the garden.  
  
  
They sat down. "Willow… I am still in love with you. I guess I always will be. I didn't ever expect you wait but in away I did. I came back and … in Tibet, when I returned, a spirit speaking for Tara talked to me. You guys… Tara's…" Oz paused. Willow looked at him her eyes beginning to water. 


	6. Peices of You

"My gift is my song and this one's for you." Buffy sang lightly, lying with the comfort of her sister snuggled against her.   
  
"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that its done." Dawn continued.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, while your in the world." They sang together, remembering how they used to sing it with their mom when the were little dancing around to the record player. Remembering their mom swooping them up, tickle fights and giggling.  
  
"Buffy…don't die , ever again, okay?" Dawn said her voice timid and scared, nothing like the voice of the almost seventeen year old she was.  
  
"I don't plan on it sweetie." She said kissing Dawns forehead.  
  
"I was so scared…"  
  
"Ssshhh, Dawn I am here now, okay, and I am not ever going to leave you again. No matter what anyone says or does, you mean the world to me, and you know that I will die to protect you, but of course, you don't want that…just go to sleep okay?"  
  
"Hold me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
  
"What Oz?" Willow said , nervously wetting her lips and knowing on the right half her lip.  
  
"Tara's…she's coming back. The Powers needed her for something, but…it wasn't her time , she's coming back to you, for you." Oz said, every word stinging him. A world of emotion flashed through his ex-girlfriends eyes , and memories.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Xander said kissing Willow's forehead. Willow never went to the funeral of Buffy or Tara, it was to painful for her. Now , two weeks after Xander brought her to each. "We lost too many people." Willow just nodded looking at the graves the stretched endlessly , threating to swallow her whole. "Are you sure your ready for this?" He asked softly. She nodded holding onto his hand to the last possible second.  
  
She walked slowly to her girlfriends grave, already beginning to cry. She reached out to the engraving touching it lightly. "Hey sweetie, its me." She began to sob reaching trembling lips to kiss the grave stone. She carefully planted a never dying periwinkle, that was blue and pink. "I love you baby, why'd they take you from me? They took the two most important people… I don't know what to do without you, when I cry who is going to hug me, when I get hurt whose going to kiss all of the pain away? … you'll always be in my heart…don't forget that." She said looking up to the sky.  
  
"I-I don't wa-want to emb-embarrass you…people'll star-stare." Tara stuttered letting go of Willow's hand, who was just recently a lesbian, due to the snide remarks they were getting. Willow pulled Tara close to her.  
  
"Let them." She said , then kissed her in the middle of the college campus clutching the ends of her girlfriends pretty green shirt. To her, it was no different than kissing a guy in public, and she just ignored the comments and glares. All that was there, was her and her sunshine.  
  
"Tara?" Willow asked hopefully.  
  
"W-Willow?" Tara asked timidly.  
  
"Tara?" Willow asked a hopeful smile crossing her face.  
  
"Willow… I got so lost."  
  
"I found you." Willow said bringing Tara into her arms. "I will always find you." She said raining kisses all over her face.  
  
"Tara, oh God , I can't lose you to…wake up!" Tara…NO!"  
  
"Willow… Will's, Willow." Oz's voice interrupted her on rush of memories, bringing her back to consciousness, she focused her attention on him. "I want you to be happy. All I want for you, is to be happy. Tara does that." Oz said. Willow hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you Oz…so much, thank you so much." 


	7. Coming Together

A/N- If you are looking for a W/O , C/A, B/S story plot in anyway, besides friendship…turn around. Unless you can read it without biased eyes of course.  
  
Dedication- To every last review. Thank you. This is for you. And Tariq, I'm sorry there isn't a Connor in this story… I wrote it a long time ago, and I couldn't fathom the idea of Darla being pregnant, and I didn't even know it was Angel's kid when I wrote it…so I sowwie!  
  
  
Willow walked into the lobby a content look on the face. Angel got up to greet her.   
  
"You look so much better than the last time I saw you…I'm glad." Angel said.  
  
"Me too… Angel… besides Buffy coming back, I think I just got the best news I ever thought I could get. If its false, I don't know what I'm going to do, but it … life feels like its finally all coming together. Like we are all supposed to be here now…you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel gave her a warm smile. "What's the news?"  
  
"You know…how when I came here , I told you there was more than Buffy who just died, that my girlfriend had?" Angel thought back to the scared girl on his couch. He thought back to the empty look in her eyes, that only comes from losing your best friend and lover. He remembered knowing instantly that it had to do with Buffy, that his soul mate was not okay. He remembered Willow being so embarrassed to say she had a girlfriend, even though it was masked mostly by her grief, that rolled off her so much, anyone could feel it.  
  
"She… she's coming back. It wasn't her time Angel. My best friend, your soul mate, and my baby, its all coming back." Willow said tears of joy falling from her eyes. Angel went and hugged her spinning her around.   
  
"I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Me too, I'm going to head in now. Have a good nights rest, if you are used to the whole human sleeping pattern thing." She winked at him. He returned it with a friendly smile.  
  
"Night Willow."  
  
  
  
Willow walked in, finding the slayer and her sister sleeping comfortably curled together. She smiled. Life was perfect, she had so much to be thankful for. She crawled into the king sized bed, wrapping her arms around Buffy's waist , lying her head on her shoulder. Yeah. Life was defiantly heading towards where it was supposed to be. 


	8. And a Bus to Sunnydale please

Buffy yawned heading into the kitchen that the hotel had. "Hey." She smiled seeing Angel fumbling about in the refrigerator. "Enjoy having to eat?"  
  
"You bet." He said setting up some fruit and bacon to cook. "Want me to make you something?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds good… although I think all you ever made me consisted of strawberries and tea." She laughed.   
  
"I'll try not to give you food poisoning." He teased.  
  
"Angel?" She asked as he was cooking.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You know I'm probably returning to good old Sunnydale close to the end of this week." Angel stopped what he was doing with his back turned to her.  
  
"I know." He said.  
  
"And…where does that leave us? I don't … Angel I don't want to leave us again." She said softly getting up and placing her hand on top of his causing him to look at her, remembering where that left them on the day that wasn't. Slowly they move to kiss each other, all their emotions pouring into the kiss. The fear, happiness, the remorse, their love.   
  
"Neither do I." He said cupping her face with both of his hands kissing her again quickly. "I don't know what I am going to do, but we'll figure this out, I promise." He pulled her close, both of the just enjoying each others presence, and embrace. That of course until the bacon started to burn.  
  
  
Willow awoke up alone, Dawn and Buffy already on their ways to start the day. Not completely ready to be conscious she curled back into the pillow pulling the covers tight around her. "Willow?" A soft, familiar voice called out. Not turning around, afraid it would all disappear she just whispered.  
  
"Ta-tara?"   
  
"Yes baby." Tara answered her voice cracking with emotion. Willow jumped up immediately grabbing Tara in her arms kissing her.  
  
"You're really real?" Willow said tears streaming down her face, she knew what Oz said, but it was so hard to believe that this amazing woman was materialized in her arms. Tara nodded taking a piece of Willow's red hair and looping it behind her ear. Willow kissed her again.  
  
"Hey Willow would you like anyth—" He looked seeing his ex girlfriend in a passionate kiss with her girlfriend. He walked away.   
  
  
"So this is the Buffy girl he's been talking about." Fred said peeking in on the embraced lovers.  
  
"Apparently." Gunn said.  
  
"They look…"  
  
"In love? Probably because they are, and would you two children please stop eavesdropping?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Sorry." Fred and Gunn said in union.   
  
"So… what are they doing?" Wesley asked out of blunt curiosity. Gunn laughed at him. 


	9. Planning

Willow and Tara walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Buffy's jaw dropped and she ran to envelope the woman. "Tara!" She screamed delighted. "How, why , how? You're here! I mean… Willow told me what happened , but hey!"  
  
"Breathe…" Tara said. Buffy loosened her grip still hugging her before letting go.  
  
"I'll explain everything later." Willow informed her friend. Angel smiled walking up to the blonde sorceress.  
  
"You must be Tara." He said sticking out a hand which she shook.  
  
"That'd be me." She apparently lost her shyness to those two in the room whom knew her.  
  
"I'm Angel."  
  
"Figured." She squinted to get a better look. "Tall, wearing all black and your hands are colder than ice." Buffy laughed at Angel's expression.  
  
"That'd be him." She awkwardly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, but the awkwardness was quickly dismissed by a feeling of familiarity and love.  
  
"I made plenty of food if you girls would like some." Angel informed. They looked see four or five plates of kiwi, strawberry, and blueberries decorated with whipped cream and chocolate, done in a skilled culinary fashion then looked at a large plate of bacon, some fresh juice, some Pepsi ®, and a box of Krispy Kreme® doughnuts.  
  
"You did this?" Willow asked looking at Angel. "I mean Buffy can cook…but, I didn't…you did this?" Willow said stumbling over her words; she never thought a vampire could cook. She moved around making plates and drinks for her and Tara while the weak girl sat down on a bar stool.  
  
"Yes, Cordelia apparently expects a lot, plus I used to cook for my Kathy." Buffy tilted her head . "My baby sister." Buffy rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.   
  
"So we both came to be here. Found our ways home." Buffy said. Tara nodded smiling warmly at Buffy. The two developed a strong friendship after Tara's "family" tried to take her away, and Giles, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya even, all stood behind her.  
  
The four chatted warmly amongst theirselves till they were done.  
  
  
Buffy went to find Giles sitting in the garden. She sat next to him. "Hey."  
  
"Hello." He turned to smile at her.  
"You really haven't said much since I got back."  
  
"I know…its just …amazing that you're here. It was so hard without you Buffy. I don't think you'll ever have any idea how much I love you." He said his thick English voice cracking with emotion.  
  
She cupped his cheek. "But I do. Giles… my dad…as you know , was never really their for me. You are so much more than any father could ever be, any watcher." She said softly. He brought her into his arms.  
  
"God Buffy. Don't you ever bloody die again. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Buffy laughed.  
  
"I'll try." She laid comfortably against his shoulder in fatherly embrace. "Oh yeah. Seems that's Tara back to. Lets not research why were back yet… not now, lets just be happy we are." Giles kissed Buffy's crown.  
  
"Alright. Willow must be so thrilled. After you both…passed away… Willow lost herself. That light she always had seemed to burn out."  
  
"Her light is back."  
  
  
  
  
Angel walked into the room he sensed that Spike was in. He handed him a bag of blood.  
  
"If you aren't going to come out in the open you need to at least feed." Angel said.  
  
"Thanks mate." Spike said his voice emotionless, no sarcasm, or gratefulness. Just emptiness'.   
  
"I'm sorry… about Buffy. About Dru, about anything I ever took from you." Angel said leaning against the door post.  
  
Spike got up to face him. "All I want is Buffy, the little bit, bloody hell, even the whole gang… to be safe. They grew on me. But … I learned even without a soul, to love someone is to want them happy. You make her happy. Take care of her." Spike walked out of the room.  
  
  
"So we'll leave for Sunnydale Friday." Dawn said writing in her notebook. "There are thirteen of us. There is Angel's car that can fit six, mine that can fit four, Gunn's truck can fit three, and the one Willow and Giles share fits five. We can just elimate one, but , the Fang Gang needs to come back so…"  
  
Everyone looked at Dawn who was curled up next to her sister. "My God you've grown so much." Dawn smiled.  
  
"We're going to Sunnydale tomorrow, everyone be packed." Xander said looking pointing at Cordelia. She ran over and smacked him playfully. 


End file.
